


Mineral Water

by lovehotelreservation



Series: Lap of Luxury [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, One-Sided Attraction, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: They say mineral water’s good for you. Genji thinks he’s good for you. Hanzo thinks you’re too good for Genji.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AHH YES MY FORAY INTO GETTING ALL MY SHIMADA EGGS IN ONE BASKET. I EXPECT TO USE MORE OF THESE EGGS, ESPECIALLY FOR GIFTBASKETS OF LEWD~ I HOPE YOU ENJOY~!

As much as Hanzo would like to say that he was not Genji's keeper, he knew and abided by his duty and status as the eldest brother to ensure that the younger Shimada was behaving.

Narrowly escaping a shady weapons deal gone wrong in Japan's underbelly was **a lot** easier to handle than forcibly dragging Genji back home from a night of partying.

Though, as of now, it seemed those days of scolding his troublesome brother had passed, especially now that he had forgone his wealth of lovers in favor of remaining firmly loyal to you.

At first, Hanzo was relieved by Genji seemingly settling down, now no longer having to deal with his younger sibling arriving late to important meetings--or simply _ditching_ them--reeking of perfume while adjusting his disheveled, lipstick-stained collar.

Instead, things had turned out much worse.

Whereas Genji used to be cheeky and mischievous with his tardiness, he was now more defiant to his responsibilities as heir to the Shimada clan. If _anything_ meant time with you would be shortened by even a second, or he had to be out of town--or even out of the country--he would refuse, or at least be **very** firm in his refusal.

Rather than offering a bouquet of flowers--one for each of his dates that week, or even that night--and a fancy little necklace, Genji was damn near ready to buy you an entire field of your favorite blossoms and empty out the entire stock of gems in the most luxurious jeweler in Ginza.

While Hanzo _would_ have felt pleased that his brother was no longer chasing after anyone who caught his eye, he was still irritated, pestered by Genji's overwhelming display of affection for you. On one hand, it was lament that the younger Shimada was not as dedicated to his duties to the clan as he was to you. As for the other, it was a foreign sensation, one that he could not accurately describe--an odd twist in his chest whenever he saw your face look so blissful right as his brother leaned in for a kiss.

Not wanting to dwell too much on something that had been bothering him for the duration of your relationship with his brother, Hanzo found himself in one of the last places he expected to be in on this particular evening: an _onsen_.

Thanks to the loose lips of servants and other housekeeping staff members at the Shimada Castle, he discovered that Genji--rather than attending some important preparations regarding a future deal with another clan--had taken you out on a weekend getaway to one of Japan's famous resort towns. While tracking him down seemed difficult at first, all Hanzo had to do was determine which hotel _onsen_ accommodated tattoos--in other words, wherever the likes of him, Genji, and the _yakuza_ may come to relax.

Much like in the days gone by, Hanzo was here to drag Genji back home to Hanamura. However, rather than shoo away whichever gaggle of lovers that were clinging to his brother's lower half that had accumulated from a trip to Tokyo's club scene, he would be the one to escort you home after ~~forcing~~ ensuring that Genji was fulfilling his responsibilities.

Though, from what Hanzo came across, perhaps it was better that such a task was carried out by the other Shimada.

With his tattoos no longer a means to be denied entry, Hanzo didn't have much issue with navigating through this particular _onsen_. While not wishing to draw unwarranted attention with other _yakuza_ groups, he was at least mindful to dress accordingly--or rather, to undress.

Knowing his brother, Hanzo made sure to thoroughly check through the baths that were located furthest away from the main entrance. Already, he braced himself for what to expect. If _you_ were with Genji, he could only imagine what he would see.

A thought that made him feel more flushed than from merely standing by one of the natural hot springs.

Not to be undone so easily, he remained focus in his intent on making Genji adhere to his responsibilities.

Then Hanzo heard a gasp.

He froze in front of the entrance to one of the baths that he was currently standing before. The noise was followed by a whimper, then a whine-- _"G-Genji."_ The more he listened, the more he found his shoulders tensing, his breath becoming sharp as he--amidst all the noise, whether natural or chatter--soon picked up on the rhythmic slapping that occurred with the rippling of water.

The voice that moaned his brother's name was yours, without question. Hanzo recognized it immediately, which in turn stirred something from deep within him, like the kindling to a flame.

Here he was, the objective to this petty fetch quest was separated by a thin wooden door. All he had to do was open it and bring his foolish brother back home.

But then the thought of what he _could_ see came to mind.

Hanzo wondered what position you were in. Were you seated on Genji's lap, the two of you sitting upon the surrounding stone floor while locked in such intimate unity? Were you on your hands and knees, whimpering and panting for more while rolling your hips back against every intrusive thrust?

What must it be like to have you utter his name, whether with teasing amusement, or with pleading desperation?

His fingers twitched while the idea of fondling and caressing your skin--still damp from the natural spring water--followed afterwards. Certainly, _his_ technique could make you quiver like no one else could, especially Genji. Hell, in every other aspect too, especially if it came down to spoiling you rotten. 

Suddenly, even the loose bath towel tied around his waist felt tight.

Hanzo's teeth clenched slightly.

How unbecoming of him.

The noises from within the bath picked up in volume and frequency, yours especially. He could hear the low teasing groans from his brother, pointing out how loud you were being. Your responses were breathless, flustered--you were _clearly_ enjoying this.

To which he, at this moment, couldn't intrude upon your desire.

At least, for now.

He would confront you and Genji soon after this.

In the mean time, Hanzo thought to look for the coldest bath at the _onsen_.


End file.
